Etruria
General Information Hellenic (until 400) Chalcedonian (400-867) Catholic (since 867) |tech_group = Roman (until 480) Western (since 480) |government = Autocracy|rank = Kingdom (until March 21, 1801) Duchy (since March 21, 1801) |tag = ETR|capital = Firenze (116)|culture = Etruscan (Latin) (until 480) Tuscan (Latin) (since 480) |development = Start: 77}} is a Hellenic Etruscan autocracy located in the Tuscany area, Italy region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Revolutionary France' era. The autocracy will change the state religion from Hellenic to Chalcedonian in 400, the primary culture from Etruscan to Tuscan in 480 and will change the state religion for the final time from Chalcedonian to Catholic in 867. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic Revolutionary on March 21, 1801 the vassal of Catholic will border fellow Catholic countries ( northeast, northwest and west) and the waters of the Ligurian Sea and the Tyrrenean Sea (Western Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) southwest. , losing its cores, will be re-annexed by Revolutionary on December 10, 1807 and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , , Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Construct the Suez Canal * Requirement(s): ** These provinces are controlled by the country or country's subject(s): Dumyat (363) and as-Suways (2527) ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 20000.0 * Effect(s): ** Lose -20000.00 ** Starts the construction of the great project Suez canal in Dumyat (363) Form Tuscany * Requirment(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Primary Culture is Tuscan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Arezzo (3127), Firenze (116) and Pisa (115) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Siena (117) *** Own core province(s): Lucca (3126) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on provinces with Tuscan Primary Culture ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Tuscan Ideas and Traditions ** If the country was a Republic then: *** Government type changes to Monarchy *** Gain Feudal Monarchy government reform ** Gain 25 prestige Italian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +2.00 Yearly Papal Influence * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy, ** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition * Ideas: ** Italian Renaissance: *** -5.0% Idea Cost ** Italian Condottieri: *** +15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Italian Aristocracy: *** +5.0% Foreign spy detection *** +25.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost On Us ** Trace Italienne: *** +5.0% Fort Defense *** +10.0% Garrison Size ** High Renaissance Art & Architecture: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Italian Diplomacy: *** +10.0% Spy Network Construction *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Commedia dell'arte: *** +10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Etruscan countries Category:Tuscan countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Hellenic (Religion) Category:Revolutionary France Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Latin countries Category:Roman (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Autocracies Category:Kingdom (Rank)